My Better Half
by FictionLover55
Summary: This is a Ste and Doug fic based on different points on their relationship. Sometime's fluff, may add more mature content later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Stug fanfic because as I said before I miss this couple and there's not nearly enough written for them. This is just fluff based on different moments in their relationship and my little twists on what happened. I'll give a brief introduction on each chapter but I may need ideas so don't be afraid to leave your opinions and reviews. They'll be much appreciated. **

**This first chapter/scenario is based right at the beginning of their relationship. What if Ste gave into temptation and didn't tell Doug to go find himself? What if they started dating in secret? Read on!**

Ste found himself walking around the deli. You would think he would be a wreck, given that he had just recently put himself up for online dating, which turned out to be a failed venture. He had set up an online dating profile to get over and get past his terrible past relationships with men in the past. To try and move on from one man, who gave him courage to come out but then cheated on him and then another man, who he fell in love with and whom fell in love with him, but it wasn't meant to be. He had...a dark side to him, an angry side that caused Ste to end up with a split lip by the end of the day. It was hard taking his best friend's advice and try online dating, to let go of the past and move on to find someone new but he took a stride. But clearly that didn't work out. And you'd think that he'd be moping, sad even. And to be honest even he thinks he should feel something, but his giddy smiling face said otherwise.

Ste began to pick up some rubbish from some of the tables, walking to the back room. He put them into the bin and his eyes found himself somehow staring at the picture on the wall. The picture of him and Doug. Standing outside the deli on it's opening day not too long ago. He felt his heart beat faster in his chest. Did Doug like him back then? Like him...He chuckled to himself at the thought. If someone has told him his business partner liked him back then he would've told them they were mad. But here he was, leaning against the door, head laid back and head over heels for his business partner. Who would've thought it? Who would've thought that not too long ago he was standing here, hands on Doug's face and lips connected to his.

His beautiful, supple rosy pink lips. Ste's heart quickened his pace and he felt his hands becoming sweaty. Ste closed his eyes and remembered how happy it made him. How he had plucked up the courage, after all the mixed signals and missed stares, he had finally just decided to put it all in the line and grab that sweet boy's face, to connect their lips and to breathe the same air. Truth be told, Ste didn't think he had it in him. Doug had made him so confused in the past couple of days and before he knew it, Ste couldn't stop himself from kissing him. But he was terrified of Doug's reaction. What would he have done? When Doug closed the distance to kiss him back, Ste couldn't help but be over the moon. Then somehow, as if he knew what they were doing, Brendan ruined their moment. He came knocking on the door, stopping him and Doug progressing.

Ste heard the Deli front door open, snapping him out of his day dream as he walked out the back room. He plastered on a smile and looked towards the customer who walked in. Only it wasn't a customer. Ste's plastered smile dropped into a nervous once as his heart now began to thud in his chest, as he felt the blood rush rapidly through his body. His breathing became more shallow as he stared into those crystal, sapphire eyes of his and he felt himself go weak in the knees. Doug stood there staring back, shopping bags in his hands and a half smile on his lips. The silence between them seemed to last forever and Ste didn't even mind. He was too busy staring into Doug's eyes to realise anything. Doug was the first one to move. "I'll...just put these in the back I guess," he said, signalling to the bags in his hands. Ste jolted out of his daze and just nodded back in reply. He watched Doug as he walked around the counter, but when he was about to open the door, something in Ste jolted. His hand flew to grab Doug's forearm, as he felt electricity run through his fingertips at the touch. Doug looked startled, as his eyes travelled up Ste's arm and looked into his eyes. "What?" Ste didn't say a word, he just walked up to Doug, slowly backing him against a wall and pinned his arms above his head, causing Doug to drop the shopping bags. He pushed himself onto Doug, trapping Doug between his body and the wall, bringing his face closer and closer to Doug's face until their noses were touching and Ste's lips ghosting over Doug's, until they were breathing the same air.

"Ste..." Doug's voice faltered. Ste was so close to the young boy that he could feel his body, shaking and his heart pounding like Ste's. Ste smiled and stared at Doug's eyes intently. He could tell that he was nervous. He couldn't blame him to be completely honest. So Ste did what he thought was best and gently and ever so tenderly pressed his lips onto Doug's, his eyelids dropping in the process. It honestly felt like time had frozen for them both. Ste was kissing Doug more and more intensely, sliding his fingers into Doug's hand, entwining them. He could feel Doug cling onto them for dear life, trying ever so hard not to let his body shake while he nervously kissed Ste back. Ste broke away for a second, realising Doug hadn't calmed down.

"Relax," he whispered softly in Doug's ear. Doug looked up into Ste's eyes, nodding slightly. Ste pulled his hands away from Doug's and grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him into the back room with a devilish smile on his face.

"But Ste we-"

The words fell silent when Ste pushed himself back onto the fridge, moving his hands to Doug's back and pulling the younger boy into him. Ste's eyes sparked with electricity as he stared into his face. How exactly had he fallen for the guy in front of him? When did this attraction occur? Ste wasn't dumb enough to fall for straight guys but here Doug was, and he couldn't keep his hands to himself. Ste slid his hands up Doug's back, resting them on either cheek and pulled him in for another kiss. He felt Doug's hands run up and down his chest, letting them rest on his hips while their mouths got well acquainted. He then felt Doug's grip tighten as he pushed their crotches together, making the bulge in Ste's pants slightly graze over the bulge in Doug's. This made Ste moan in pleasure against Doug's lips, which he instantly retracted from and felt blood rush straight to his face, causing him to blush wildly. Doug looked at the older boy's red tinted cheeks, devilishly biting his lip. "Don't be shy now, " he teased, pushing his crotch deeper into Ste's. Ste released another moan, moving his hands from Doug's cheeks slowly down his body until Doug's hips. He rounded his hands and squeezed Doug's bum tightly, making him gasp. Ste took his chance and took Doug's mouth with his own, this time pushing his tongue in the younger boy's sweet mouth.

"Who's shy?" he whispered against Doug's lips.

"Come here," he replied, capturing Ste's lower lip between his teeth while falling backwards, onto the floor. Ste was revelling in the boy's confidence and couldn't help but get more turned on as they got to the floor. Ste's hands lay on Doug's chest, feeling his heart thump while he felt Doug's hands rest on his back. They continued to make out on the floor of the deli, slight tugging of the lips, surprise giggles shared and friction between their bodies turned them both on to no end. Ste was getting more brave with his actions and began to run Doug's nipples through his shirt. Doug moaned and smiled within the kiss. Ste undid the top button of Doug's shirt when-

"Doug? Ste? Anyone in here?" Texas's voice bounced off the walls of the deli. Ste broke away from Doug's lips immediately, eyes widening. Before he knew it, Ste had found himself thrown on the floor when Doug jolted up.

"Texas, hi what can I do you for?" he asked breathlessly. He took a while to regain his breath and Texas could see that. What she couldn't see was Ste, lying on the floor, looking rather annoyed.

"Doug what were you doing on the floor? And where's Ste?" she asked raising one of her eyebrows.

"Was just taking inventory. And he's not here right now." Ste looked up at Doug, his face falling. Doug didn't want her to know he was here. Which meant he didn't want her to know what they were doing. Ste began to hug his knees, trying not to make a sound.

"Oh okay. Can I just quickly take a sandwich? I'll pay you back but I'm just really late and haven't eaten."

"Yeah sure go ahead."

Ste heard the door shut and he got up slowly, crestfallen. Doug turned to look at Ste but he began to walk away. Doug looked confused and grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving. "Hey, where are you going? She's gone now so I thought we could continue."

"That's not happening Doug," he replied bitterly, ripping his hand away from Doug's, missing his soft touch instantly.

"Well why not?"

"Because I'm not going through this again."

"Go through what? You're not making any sense." Ste ignored him and just walked through the door. Doug followed, confused as ever. "Ste, what on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to be your...your dirty little secret Doug!" Ste shouted, with more emotion that was necessary. "I've already played that role and I'm not doing it again."

Doug sighed, slowly taking steps towards Ste. "You'll never be my dirty little secret Ste. You mean much more to me than that."

Ste wanted ever so much to believe him, but couldn't put himself in that situation again. "Then if dragged you outside this shop and kissed you in front of everybody, would you be okay with that?"

Doug didn't reply. He just looked down to the floor and started wringing his hands together. "That's...that's not the problem."

"Then what is Doug? I can't do it again. I can't be a secret." As hard as he wanted to be with him, he couldn't put himself through it again.

"I...don't want you to be. I want there to be an 'us' but...Do I have to make a big deal about it?" Doug sheepishly stared at the floor.

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I mean let whoever finds out find out. But I don't want to parade about it." He took a step forward and entwined Ste's fingers with his own. "This is about you and me. Not anyone else. And I want us to be together Ste, even though I have no idea what I am, I want to hold on to you."

Ste faltered. He still felt like a secret being hidden away, but Doug wanted him. And here he was, offering his heart to Ste. He knew he shouldn't say yes, that Doug still needed to find himself but it had been so long for a man to get his heart beating this fast. He needed Doug, more than he could've ever imagined. And if Ste's head hadn't been a mess, maybe he would've gone with his better judgement and said no. But he didn't. He involuntarily squeezed Doug's hand and looked up to meet Doug's eyes. If he had any better judgement left, they would've been erased by those pools of crystal blue. He gave a small nod, to which Doug replied with a smile of pure glee. Ste's face replicated the smile on Doug's, as he walked towards him and kissed him slowly. They broke away, Doug turning to walk into the back room as a customer entered the Deli, preventing Ste from following. He smiled to himself and greeted them, with his usual upbeat attitude.

**So that went on longer than it should have. Sorry about that. I think I'm going to leave that chapter there for the moment and do the secret dating in the next chapter. The one after will probably be another plot change so...Thanks for reading and reviews and ideas are more than welcome. xxxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I disappeared for a bit. I apologise for that but I went on holiday that was somehow planned without me knowing about it. Yeah...I'm kinda slow xD sorry for the long wait but as a sorry I'll update super quick from now on :D This is the second bit of the 'secret dating' piece. Reviews are always welcome :3**

Ste and Doug started dating in secret. The business partners decided that they wanted to keep their private life private and that no one really needed to know anything. Or that was what Ste was led to believe. Doug was still unsure about himself, about coming out or how his friends might react, dealing with Bex's death and every time they had talked about girls, would it have all been a lie? But for some reason, neither boy cared. They were just happy being in each other's company and considering that the relationship was still relatively new, they couldn't really keep their hands to themselves. As for everyone else, no one was really none the wiser. Amy just thought that Ste and Adam were in it for the long run. They had become quite expert at sneaking around, the slight nudges of hand whenever they pass each other while working, the graze of their shoulders, the featherlight fingertip touches. They were both blissfully fallen for each other. Which was great news to Ste when Amy announced that she was staying at Mikaela's for the evening, taking the kids with her. Ste took this rare opportunity to invite Doug around, to do a little more than accidental and slight touching.

And that's how Doug found himself here, staring at the abnormally white ceiling of Ste's bedroom. He had woken up awhile ago with a pounding head. To be honest, at first he was disorientated and didn't know where he was. It was only until he moved slightly did he realise that he was naked and that the was an arm resting across his chest. He felt his own heart's pace slowly pick up in speed as a smile crept onto his face. Ste laid there, with his lips pouted, his hair tousled and his face nuzzled in the crook of Doug's neck. He also had the state of mind to realise not only was Ste's arm across Doug's chest, but he had wrapped his legs around one of Doug's, pushing his crotch into the side of Doug's hip. Doug automatically felt blood rush to his face, tinting his cheeks as he stared at Ste's cute face. How he ended up in the bedroom of his best friend and current boyfriend he did not know, but he was so happy he didn't really want to know the answer. He eyed Ste's juicy, full lips while biting his own in temptation, eyeing the older boy. He didn't quite know how Ste was in the morning but listening to his light snoring was getting a tad boring. Doug shuffled away from Ste, so that he was now resting on his arm facing Ste at eye level. He brought his hand to Ste's neck and decided against his better judgement, capturing Ste's lips with his own. Ste awoke, feeling that his breathing was being cut off by the mouth on his. He smiled, taking a sharp breath through his nose before kissing Doug back passionatly, fingers running through Doug's short, soft hair. Ste then pushed himself up, rolling himself onto Doug's body, who gasped at the sudden weight on top of his body, spreading his legs to accomodate Ste's slender body. They continued kissing each other for a while, until the need to breathe grew too strong that they both came up for air. Ste opened his eyes, staring intently into Doug's sapphire ones, sparkling like never before.

"Morning," Ste said, his voice rougher than expected. Doug smiled back at him, not answering at first but running his hands down Ste's back. Ste shivered in pleasure at his touch, dipping his head down for another breathtaking kiss, slipping his tongue into the younger boy's mouth, pulling him deeper into the kiss and feeling his stomach flip and his heart pound against his chest.

"I can't believe last night happened," Doug whispered against Ste's lips, who smiled and immidieately retracted from Doug's mouth.

"You can't believe it? I can't believe it happened three times," Ste replied, winking.

"Well, I couldn't exactly say no, could I?"

"No. I guess you couldn't." Ste just stared intently at Doug, taking it all in. "Are you okay though?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

Doug's eyes widened in response, as well as his cheeks becoming tinted pink. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I kinda felt like I pushed you to do it. And I know it was your first time being with a bloke so I wanted to make sure that it was special and all that and not for-" Ste was abruptly interrupted by Doug's lips on his own, making the end of his sentence become lost and forgotten as his head spun. The taste of Doug's lips was definitely something Ste wanted to get used to and thought that he would never get tired of. Ste felt himself getting more into it, pushing his tongue deeper into Doug's mouth when Doug suddenly broke away, his breath become heavy and panting while Ste's bottom half was powerfully stirring.

"You talk too much, you know that?" Ste couldn't help but be a little upset about the abscence of Doug's lips, but blushed at his comment. Doug began to run his fingers through Ste's hair as he lay his head down onto his chest, inhaling Doug's scent. He smelled beautifully, which was probably just his imagination considering they were both up till all hours. Ste's eyes gazed over his bedside table clock, which his eyes immiediately widened as he tumbled off of Doug's body. "What's wrong?" Doug looked worried.

"Amy's coming back in an hour! Now unless you want to tell her about us, I gotta tidy up." Ste quickly climbed out of bed and for the first time that morning, Doug got to see Ste's full naked body. When Ste turned around, he saw Doug's ogling eyes, his gaze burning into Ste's skin. "Right, I know I'm gorgeous but you gotta move!" Ste smiled cheekily.

"You sure about that?" Doug replied, shuffling to the edge of the bed, his hand came up to touch Ste's soft stomach. Ste's loved the light graze of their skin touching, sending shivers throughout his body at the slightness of his touch and Ste groaned in response, grabbing Doug's hand swiftly in the process.

"You're a distraction, you know that?"

"Am I now?" Doug grinned sexily, putting his tongue between his teeth and yanking Ste forward, causing Ste to chuckle as he fell on top Doug, resting his own forehead against the younger one's. Doug captured his lips for another time that morning, pulling Ste into him with one hand on his back and the other on the back of Ste's head, pushing him deeper into it. Ste ran both his fingers through Doug's hair, gripping a bunch of it tightly before slightly tugging at it. Doug moaned in apprieciation as they fell onto their sides, lips still locked and bodies still tightly pressed against each other. Ste ran his hands down from Doug's head, down his sleek body as he felt the younger boy shiver against his lips, as he smiled into the kiss. He felt Doug's hands move to run up and down his chest, and sharply gasped when Doug playfully pinched his nipple.

"Mmm...Doug," Ste whispered breathlessly in Doug's ear. He felt the younger boy smile against his own lips.

All of a sudden, there was an urgent loud knocking came from the front door, causing Ste and Doug to become positively startled and jump away from each other's clutch, although to both boy's disappointment. Ste quickly got to his feet as he scurried around the room, finding boxers that were on the floor and quickly slipping into them. Doug quickly got out of the bed, trying to tidy it up when the knocking on the front door became consistent. Ste had just shuffled into trousers, when he threw Doug a worried look, who had just thrown a shirt on. "Stay here, I'll improvise." Doug nodded silently in response as Ste rushed to the front door. He hurriedly unlocked the door and opened it slightly, trying to put force onto it because he felt Amy push against the front door.

"Amy...ya earleh," Ste shakily said as he tried to do everything in his power to not let Amy in. Amy looked questioningly at Ste, who stood shabbily at the doorway, topless and his pants were hanging off his hips, undone and you could see his boxers. His hair was also a mess and he looked a little out of breath, judging by the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

"Yeah, Mikaela needed us gone earlier than expected because something came up with her sisters," Amy replied, her voice trailing off as she took Ste's state before curiousity got the better of her. "Umm, Ste. Do you mind explaining why you're not letting us in? And look at the state of ya, you're not wearing a shirt and your pants aren't even done. You can see your boxers...hold on those aren't yours are they?"

Ste blushed widly as his eyes darted downwards at his lower half. In all the rush, it seems he had put on Doug's boxers on by accident. And Amy had picked up on it. How was he going to explain this? He eyes wandered to the bedroom, where he knew Doug was waiting for him. He didn't realise but Amy noticed his eye movements, so when he turned back to answer Amy, he was met with a stupidly wide grin. "What?"

"You slept with Adam, didn't you?" she said nudging his arm.

"Can you just please walk around the block a couple tiimes with the kids please?"

"Awwh look at you. Getting all flustered after your first night together. Fine but just this once. He knows you have kids so he should meet them sometime. And you shouldn't get too distracted. Doug'll be mad if you're late to the deli." She kissed him on the cheek and took the kids to the nearby local park. Ste closed the door behind her, letting out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. He rested his head against the door for a couple of moments, before jogging to the bedroom. He opened the door to Doug sitting idly on his bed, fully clothed and anxiously biting the nail of his thumb. He looked up to meet Ste's gaze and his face seemed much more relaxed. "We're in the clear, but you gotta leave now. I realised I'm wearing your underwear, give me a second to change." Ste said walking over to his cupboard.

He didn't expected Doug to wrap his arms around his waist and whisper seductively into his ear, "Leave it. I like them on you. They're tight if you catch my drift." His stomach flipped and his heart rate sped alarmingly fast. He could feel his hands shake, becoming sweatier and Doug's touch left him. Doug kissed him on the cheek before waving goodbye at the door. "I'll see you at the deli." Ste smiled in a response and sat down onto the bed. He just sat there for a few moments, staring into empty space before grinning like a child and throwing himself back onto the bed, covering himself up with the duvet and just inhaling the scent of it, Doug's scent, their entwined smell. He couldn't believe it. He had missed having a boyfriend, being close with a man in that way and he had missed sex. Although being with Doug is different than what he's used to, Doug still had the ability to get his heart racing and that was something he missed dearly. And to be honest, he didn't even realise how much he had missed it until last night. Now all Ste wanted to was to get into work as soon as possible just to touch his boyfriend again. Just to be in the same vicinity as the man who made his mouth water. He didn't even realise how much he needed it as well. With all the stress of opening and Brendan looming around the corner and putting himself up for online dating, wondering if every small detail was going according to plan, being with Doug just made him ecstatic, and that's something he hadn't had in a very long time. He jolted up, looking for his clothes when he heard Amy and the kids had returned. He put on his shirt, buckled his pants and went to go greet them. "He's gone is he?" Amy chuckled when she saw Ste. Ste just rolled his eyes in response and started making breakfast for the kids.

xXx

Doug walked into the deli, after taking a shower at his place, a new man. He walked towards the back room, whistling to himself. He felt like he had a new spring in his step, and it was like a breath of fresh air. Ste had come into his life when he needed something ot uplift him and Ste's positivity was clearly contagious. He started to bleach the counters, distracting himself with meaningless tasks whe he heard the front door open, pouring in Texas, Leanne and Dennis.

"There you are, you dirty stopout!" Leanne called to Doug.

"Awwh thanks," Doug sarcastically replied.

"So where were you last night?" Texas questioned.

"Crashed at Ste's. The deli had a late night and he invited me round for drinks. Didn't really know when I passed out on his couch."

Before they could question him further, Ste walked in, eyes meeting Doug's and sharing his giddy smile. For a moment, the entire world seemed irrelevant. That is until Dennis dropped some utensils. They both snapped out of their trance, Doug walking to the back room, moving things about prepping the shop while Ste picked up what Dennis had dropped. Dennis, Texas and Leanne bid their farewells, before leaving the deli and silence overcame the deli like a blanket. Doug began washing the utensils, while Ste came around the counter, resting against it, watching Doug's movements. He smiled to himself, admiring his boyfriend. But as he stood there, watching, he couldn't stop himself get more and more flushed with lust. He couldn't stop remembering their night together, couldn't stop imagining Doug naked and his body pressed against his own. The way his hands felt running through the soft, short hair, the way his chest felt pressed up against Doug's chest, feeling their entwined heartbeats. He remembered running his fingers down his lean contours, the feeling of Doug's hand all over him was enough to send shivers down his spine. He smiled at Doug, with lust and passion written across his face. He didn't realise how much he needed last night to happen, and right now, he had to do everything in his power to make it happen again. He barged into the back room, slamming the door open and having Doug jump at the sound. Doug looked at him questioningly and Ste just strided towards him, wrapping one arm around his waist and connecting his lips to Doug's neck, pushing him into the wall behind and sliding his other arm Doug's side, picking up Doug's leg at the bend of his knee. Doug involuntarily wrapped his leg around Ste's body as he groaned in pleasure and Ste pushed into him, arousal rising.

"What's brought this on?" He breathlessly whispered.

"I need you. Come over this evening, we can have a repeat of yesterday."

"Sounds like a plan," Doug replied, snaking his hands to Ste's face and crushing their lips together. They would've progressed further if the door to the deli hadn't swung open, customers pouring in.

"We can continue this later," Ste said, slapping Doug's ass before leaving as Doug watched him, his eyes sparkling with electricity. He adjusted himself before getting to work.

xXx

"What? You want the house to yourself again? I just gave you it yesterday!"

"Yeah, but technically you didn't. You would be doing me a really big favour."

"Adam that eager for round two eh?" Amy smirked down the phone.

"Umm...something along those lines."

"Couldn't you go to his?"

"I kinda asked him..."

"Ste?! Like that doesn't reek of desperation."

"Oh leave it Amy. Can I just have it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Thanks, so much Amy, I owe you one!"

"Okay calm your-" She heard the tone turn dead on her end and rolled her eyes. He must really like Adam, she thought to herself.

xXx

Amy walked with her kids through the village, smiling at her running children excited to spend another night with Cathleen-Angel and Mikaela. When she walked past the deli, she was surprised to see it closed and deserted. She knew Ste had the house with Adam but she thought Doug would've kept the deli open and running. It would seem a waste for them both to close and lose a day of profits.

At that moment, as if to answer her questions, Texas and Leanne came down the stairs from the flat.

"Hey umm...guys. Just out of curiousity, where's Doug?"

Texas and Leanne both shared a look of confusion, raising an eyebrow to look back at Amy.

"Umm he's over at yours? He blew off movie night with us to have some drinks with Ste at his flat."

Amy's eyes widened. She was even more confused now. "Wait, but Ste asked me and the kids to leave so that him and Adam could have the place to themselves. I probably shouldn't say this but Ste and Adam slept together for the first time yesterday so Ste asked for a bit of privacy today."

"Wait," Texas responded, "Ste and Adam slept together? At your flat?" Amy nodded too quickly in response. "But Doug told us he spent the night, drunk and crashed at yours."

The girls were really confused now. "Come on," Amy said. "We're going to get some answers." She spun at her heels, speeding off towards the direction of her home.

xXx

Moans were heard before the front door was forcefully opened, Ste and Doug were liplocked, Ste's hands around Doug's smaller frame and Doug's arms thrown over Ste's shoulders as Ste shut the door with his foot behind him and shoved Doug hard against a wall. They stared into each other's eyes, breathless. Ste's eyes were positively on fire as he bore into Doug's, seeing his alive with electricity. He eyed Doug's slightly swollen lips, biting his own as an involuntary move before he pushed himself into Doug, groaning in pleasure. Doug's hands clawed at Ste's shirt, unbuttoning it swiftly before peeling it off Ste, roaming his hands all over his body. Ste's hands placed themselves on either's side of Doug's head as he brought his lips over the younger boys, using his tongue to taste every inch of the young boy's mouth. Doug moaned as he pushed into Ste, dragging his nails down his back, earning a shiver of pleasure. "I've been wanting to do this all day," Ste seductively whispered against his lips as they came up for air, foreheads resting against each other. He stared into Doug's eyes, expecting to see the sapphire blue he always did, but instead was met with black, dilated pupils of lust. He could tell Doug felt the same, and attacked his lips while clawing at his shirt. Once he had peeled it off, he pressed his own body forcefully against Doug's, wedging him between Ste and the wall behind him. Doug moaned against Ste's lips, the feeling going straight to both their crotches. Ste snaked his arm, to squeeze Doug's ass as he continued the assualt on his lips, enjoying the immense pleasure from his taste. Doug's hands travelled down Ste's chest, grabbing hold of one of his nipples-

The door burst wide open, the sound of it hitting the wall reverberated against the walls and both the boy's lips broke apart. There was a slight ringing in each of their ears before they turned to face the door. There stood Amy, Texas and Leanne, jaws practically on the floor and eyes about to pop out of their skull.

"Well," Amy said after a lengthy awkward silence, "I think we have our answer girls."

**And that, ladies and gentleman, is the end of that! I really hope it was worth the wait because like I said I know I randomly disappeared. I promise to never leave a story unfinished or disappear without letting you guys know ever again. Plus I know this was OVERLY fluffy so my next chapter will take a more serious tone. But I will give into fluff every now and again. As I always say, reviews and ideas are more than welcome and thank you for reading. Love you all and you won't have to wait long for the next chapter I promise xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**So...This is awkward xD I may or may not have died. If I'm being completely honest I lost motivation to create anything. And life got in the way as life does and I did kinda stop watching the show because 2013 was the year everyone died and I was like, "I like no one here." But the other day I got bit by 'the feels bug' (I'm a dork don't judge xD) and rewatched a couple videos. So...I have returned (because there is literally nothing out there for this couple. Like literally nothing). So I'll carry on my one shot compilation idea, this will most likely be a stand alone piece, might have a sequel piece if I'm not satisfied with the end. Apologies for the absence if anyone actually wanted me to update xD though I doubt it. **

**This will be set after Doug returns from America the first time, after Riley's death, and he breaks up with Ste. Obviously, it's not taken very well. Enjoy! **

"So...What are you saying?" Ste stood there. Shellshocked. There were tears stinging in the corner of his eyes as he looked at the sad, tired American. He didn't understand...No he couldn't understand. Doug sighed in front of him, looking worn down and emotional drained, bags underneath his eyes, cheeks sagged slightly and his posture heavy. He looked Ste in the eye, those once blue sparkling orbs had now dimmed into a dull bare greyish tone. The whites of his eyes were now pink, blood red lines running across them.

"I'm saying...This...us...we...are over. Whatever this was,' Doug replied, voice heavy with emotion. The tension between the two was so thick, each member could feel it's sting against their skin. Ste didn't get it. What happened? What had changed in America that Doug was now practically spewing nonsense? This couldn't be happening. This isn't him talking. This can't...

"Is this about your parents?" Ste questioned. Doug's face turned into an astonished one. He expected screaming, yelling, maybe tears or an aloof goodbye. He hadn't been expecting that question.

"What do my parents have to do with it...?" Doug asked.

"Well I know they weren't exactly over the moon with you being gay and all and I just thought you musta told them that we were getting married and I doubt it would've been their cup of tea..."

"Ste do you believe my parents are forcing me to do this?" Doug was in disbelief. Ste didn't see it. Ste didn't see how badly he had treated him over these last few weeks. I mean sure Doug had a little insecurity problem. But anyone would if your fiancé's ex was constantly being a part of his life, slowly seducing him and it's plain as day that your supposed-to-be partner is falling for it. But...to be in complete denial takes the cake. Doug couldn't help the anger that rose within him. "Ste, my parents have absolutely nothing to do with this. They actually gave me their blessing when I told them I was getting married. It's a bit null and void now I guess but I can't believe you would think that they would have a hand in this!" Doug couldn't help the shakiness in his voice and the increase in volume. He knew going in that this wasn't going to be easy. Especially because even though this was the right thing to do, he was still in love with the man in front of him.

"Then I don't understand why you're saying these crazy things, I mean did you not mean it when you got on one knee and proposed to me? Was that all a sham so you could string me along?!" Ste's voice faltered towards the end, cracking as a tear ran down his face. They had their whole life ahead of them and Doug was throwing it away.

"No, of course not! Of course I wanted to get married to you!"

"Then what's changed? What exactly is the problem-"

"YOU, Ste! You're the problem. We're broken because of you."

That's what did it. The tears in Ste's eyes ran freely down his face as he felt his breathing feel tighter, have his entire world crash down and his heart break into a million pieces. Doug's words created a ringing silence in the room, as if his words were bouncing off the walls. Him...It was his fault. He'd messed this up, like everything else in his entire life when he thought he had finally got it right. They both stood there, Ste still crying and Doug's face contorted into something that could only be described as defiant. It was Ste's fault...but how? The silence was deafening between them and when Ste trusted himself to talk, he questioned the blonde American. "Me...?" He breathed, barely more than a whisper.

Doug snickered, which was somehow worse than giving him an actual answer. It was like he thought Ste was an idiot for not seeing it. "Yes, Ste. You. I tried everything to keep from us falling apart but clearly you had no such intention. I can't believe you don't even see it. Like you don't even see the things you've put us...no, me through these last few weeks. I'm sorry do you just forget when you treat me like dirt and break my heart? Is that just a thing that doesn't register with you?"

His words felt like daggers. He had to respond. "What the hell do you mean? We were fine until..."

"Until what, Ste? Until it was my fault that my best friend died? Until it was my fault for trying to get Brendan out of our lives? Until it was my fault you almost got shot until your hero Brendan came to save the day?! Is that it, Ste?"

"You're the one who keeps bringing him back! I mean there's absolutely nothing between us and you always let your...unexplainable paranoid mind bring him back. He is just a friend!"

"A friend you know I'm uncomfortable with you having! I mean it's like every time he shows any bit of being a nice person, you run towards him and you're like putty in his hands! You ran to his arms after my best friend got shot!"

"That is not true and you know it!"

"Isn't it?!" Doug and Ste where now yelling at each other, their voices bouncing off the walls as each of their words pierced each others heart.

"No, you're just being petty and jealous for no absolute reason. And Riley's death, though maybe the most extreme, wasn't the first time you've done this! I'm sorry for being sick of having the same argument, of hearing that I'm not trustworthy based on nothing but your own insecurity!"

"Based on nothing?! Ste, you don't see it but the rest of us do! You will always go back to him every time you have some sort of crisis. You would never come to me, Brendan knows just how to fix everything, Brendan this and 'Brendan saved me, he's changed lets run to his arms'."

"He saved my life, Doug was I just supposed to be like 'Ta, but I'm gonna go get a cup of tea bye'" Ste was beginning to get agitated. Why did Doug constantly bring this up? Why couldn't he get through to him?

"He's the reason Walker came to you in the first place, because he loves you!"

"Whether he loves me or not is irrelevant. We're friends and he knows that. I'm sorry for having friends Doug!"

"Oh yeah, great friend he is. I mean sure, he saved your life this time Ste but does that erase all the beatings and the black eyes and all the times you were with him and you thought you were going to die? Great friend that is, you sure know how to pick them." Doug's sarcastic tone of voice and harsh words stopped Ste in his tracks. Doug, at this point, was clenching his fist so hard that he'd probably break skin at this point, not that he would have cared. Ste's face turned from angry to disbelief. He couldn't believe Doug had stooped that low, that he would bring up Ste's abusive past.

"Thats...You take that back Doug. You've crossed a line."

Doug looked back, defiant and his resolve unwavering. "No. Some things need to be heard, Ste-"

"LIKE YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ABUSED!" Ste screamed at him. Doug took a step back, eyes widened and in shock. Ste's breathing became ragged, as he just stared into Doug's eyes, fire burning within them. "Like you have...any inkling on what it's like, to be attacked by the ones you love. You've lived a perfect life until Doug, how could someone like you possibly-"

"Perfect?! Excuse me, my life has been far from perfect. And yes I know what's happened with you, I actually listened when you opened up to me. But that doesn't excuse why you keep running to him. Or is that how you see us, Ste? I couldn't possibly understand what its like to be broken, what it's like to feel like nothing, I must've just wanted to kill myself because I thought it'd be fun!" Now it was Ste's turn to be taken aback. He had completely forgot that Doug had tried to kill himself. Which was terrible because they were supposed to know everything about each other. The ringing silence came back and settled between uncomfortably between them. They had obviously struck nerves within each other that wasn't the smartest way to handle this conversation. The eye contact between them never broke though, as Doug's expression slowly became softer, earning Ste to calm down in return. After a couple of moments of wringing hands and shallow breaths, Doug mustered up the courage to speak again. "Look, bottom line is Ste, I can't be your stepping stone. Your pastime as you wait for Brendan to become a good person. I won't do it," he explained, his voice much gentler.

"You think I would've agreed to marry you if that's all you were? You honestly believe that?"

"I...I think you want to believe you're as in love with me as much as you say you are. So that you don't look like a lovesick puppy pining over him."

Ste couldn't hear this any longer. He wasn't getting through to Doug at all because he was always fixated on Brendan. "I actually can't believe you. You've been like this insecure about Brendan about day one so this is nothing new Doug. You actually believe that I'm kidding myself with this relationship, I mean I don't think you understand how big a deal marriage is but yeah sure, that probably would've been a sham too," Ste's sarcasm obviously didn't sit well with Doug. "You know what, you can't just make me fall in love with you Doug, making me the happiest man on earth and just say I faked it, or rip it to shreds in front of me."

"Isn't that my line?" Doug replied. They were both being petty and they both knew it. Though that wouldn't be close to solving their problems, that's even if they wanted to at this point. They had each said pretty horrible things that weren't going to vanish into thin air any time soon. There was so much tension and strain, so much anger and unresolved problems but even then they were both still madly in love with the other. Even after all the harsh words. "Look, I'm going to swing by tomorrow to collect my stuff, Ste if that's okay."

Doug's change in subject took Ste by surprise, but he took it as a signal that their argument had come to a close. Not the ending either of them had desired, but one they came to together in the end. "So, that's it? We're over? We just throw in the towel?" Ste still didn't like this outcome, he didn't want this outcome.

"You'd still want me after everything that was just said?" Doug questioned. Ste remained silent, because he didn't know how to answer. "I didn't think so. I guess this is official then, we're over. Goodbye Ste." Doug and Ste just stared at each other after the words had left his mouth, and the world's deafening silence returned. That minute felt like an eternity between them, they could feel there were words still left unsaid between them, nice things, things they love about each other but they couldn't say it. Neither of them could break. The only words Ste could muster were, "Goodbye, Doug." Doug let a final tear drop from his face, wiped out from the back of his hand, turned around and opened the door. Ste watched him walk out, each step reminding him that he was walking out of his life forever, and as the door closed behind him, the sound reverberated against the walls, rang in his ears and caused him to fall to the floor, crying his eyes out.

**And that's that. I'm not too keen on the ending but I felt adding more would've been translated as forced (considering I do ship the fuck out of this couple). I thought I would try a much darker piece than usual fluff to see if I could, let me know if you think I pulled it off well (and not just a screaming match xD). I've actually already started on my next piece which will definitely be multi parted (2 or 3, depends) and beware, SMUT INCOMING. You have been warned :D but yeah I always like to hear what you guys think and shoot any ideas my way (and if I disappear feel free to PM my arse and motivate me to return :P). Reviews are love and see you next time xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! So this is a new idea I've had for quite a while actually. This is definitely going to be a multi part story, probably just two, three maximum. And yes as stated in the last chapter this story, ESPECIALLY this chapter has contains smut/scenes of sex. Also swearing. But that's not that big a deal. So if the sex is not your thing or you're too young (though knowing you lot this warning is gonna go straight over your heads) then there will be a warning where the actual smut begins. So don't read from that moment on (I mean the plot will still be there). I would suggest you scroll to the part where it says the smut ends because there is a bit afterwards. Anyways on with the story. **

**Without giving too much away (being mysterious this time ;D) I'm just going to say this is set inside the deli. With Ste becoming...erotically charged.**

Lover. It was some what a strange word to associate someone with. Someone who's more than a boyfriend or girlfriend but not quite to the point of life partner. Someone that you shared a part of your life with and occasionally, however frequent as you wanted, shared your body with too. It's just a term that Ste didn't really see himself using, though he looks on and can't really find another word to describe the man padding around the kitchen, returning things to their proper place and taking things from the shelves, slicing bread and placing a tray filled with food into the oven.

Doug. Doug Carter was the man's name and he was once Ste's lover. They had shared a lot together, a business, an apartment, their lives and more but unfortunately they had hit one too many bumps in the road and now here they stood, former lovers. It was weird if you thought about it, former lovers continuing to work together as if nothing had happened between them, but that was the hand Ste was given, and no matter what he'd have to make the most of it. Even if he knew what his co-worker looked like naked and he still found him attractive.

"That'll be £5.49, please," Ste said almost robotically to a customer. Flashing the normal smile to a customer had been routine now, even though behind his smile he was tired. He could hear Doug walking around in the kitchen behind him, the clattering of utensils following his cooking. After taking the money from the customer, Ste walked with them to the exit, said his thanks and closed ithe door, locking it. After rolling down the blinds, Ste collapsed onto the sofa, letting an exasperated sigh escape his lips. "Ugh...I'm beat for the day," he dramatically said out loud.

"I hope not," Doug replied, flashing Ste a smile over his shoulder. "We still have Jack and Frankie's buffet to do, which is gonna take another hour or two. So get off your lazy ass and start helping me out."

At first Ste didn't reply. The day had indeed been long and while he enjoyed his busy days (obviously with more money rolling in), his arms and legs surely didn't. To be honest, he couldn't care less about the job anymore, he just wanted to undress and take a nice long bath, maybe light some scented candles and put some music on-

"You gonna get off your ass then?" Ste groaned in response as the American tones shattered his daydream. He really didn't want to get up, especially go back to work and every muscle was screaming to lie down.

"I don't wanna," he replied, flopping over to lie his tired, aching body across the sofa. "How about you do the meal and I just...lay here for a couple hundred years?" Ste let his eyes fall shut and felt his body turn off for a little while. It was only until he felt a cloth pelt him in the face did he break from his short power down. When he opened his eyes, Doug was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning against its frame, arms crossed and smiling.

"As much as I love watching you sleep Ste, and don't get me wrong it's one of my favourite activities, we have work to do and you're helping me whether you like it or not. So are you gonna get up or am I going to have to drag you up?" Doug said cheekily, grinning. Ste continued to lay there though, feeling particularly defiant.

"You have somin' against sleep, Doug? Or are you just jealous that I'm sleeping while you work?" Doug scoffed in response, shaking his head while smiling. He knew he was being teased but he seemed not to mind, and with that in mind, Ste continued. "You know you're welcome to join me down here," he mocked, winking in the other man's direction. Doug cocked an eyebrow, putting his tongue in his cheek as he walked to the sofa.

"As tempting as that offer is, we have work to do, so let's get you up," Doug walked up to Ste laying there and grabbed both of his arms to haul him up. As soon as Ste felt Doug's touch, he rounded his arms round Doug's, sitting and and grabbing Doug's waist and yanked him forward. Doug wailed as he was pulled downwards, his body falling into Ste's perfectly as he felt Ste move his hands slowly from his waist downwards. Their faces were dangerously close to one another's and Ste's body began to react in hyper awareness, recording every touch between him and Doug. The way their chests were tightly pressed against each other, Doug's hand laying against the sofa, either side of Ste's body. The air between them went from light to thick with sexual tension as they stared into each other's eyes, Ste's alive with electricity. Doug watched as Ste teasingly bit his lower lip, curling them into a sexy, seductive smile as he lay both of his hands on Doug's ass cheeks, squeezing them lightly. A light gasp exited Doug's lips as Ste pulled him closer, feeling each other's hearts violently pound through their chests. Their gaze didn't break for a second and the moment felt like an eternity. Ste knew this was dangerous territory, but there was something in the pit of his stomach that was dragging him, almost gravitating him towards Doug at this moment. He knew they weren't together, far from it actually, but with the boy in his arms, body pressed up against each other and them practically sharing the same air between them, why would he deny himself the pleasure? "See," Ste spoke, dangerously low and seductively, playing on each word as they left his lips, "it's cozier with two." Doug watched as Ste's eyes darted from his lips and back to his eyes. He raised one of his eyebrows in response, running his hands down Ste's toned arms slowly, letting the feel of fabric run through his fingers. He felt Ste shiver at his touch when Doug reached his hand, which were still placed on Doug's arse. In a reflex action, Ste squeezed tighter, causing Doug's head to lean forward, his mouth near Ste's ear. Ste could feel the younger's boys shaky breath against the shell of his ear. Ste moved his body against Doug, being sure to rub as much of his body up against Doug's. Doug just breathed more raggedly in his ear in response until-

Doug grabbed Ste's hand swiftly, and removed them from his rear. He moved his head back to look Ste in the eye and mockingly replied with, "Like I said, we have work to do." Doug kissed Ste's nose and got up and walked towards the kitchen, leaving Ste astonished that he just ended their 'feel up' session on the sofa, knowing full well Ste was staring at his ass.

"Pffft," Ste let all the pent up tension escape through his breath, rolling his eyes,"cocktease." He whispered.

"I heard that." Ste laughed, kicking himself off the sofa to walk back to the kitchen and begin working.

Both the boys continued to work in relatively comfortable silence, padding around the kitchen, cutting vegetables, putting pizza's in the oven, the usual. The thing was, neither of them mentioned or even hinted at the...moment they shared on the couch, which really bugged Ste because during their work, that was all he could think about. What actually possessed him that he just, plain as day, felt up his ex-lover? What bugged him most was Doug's odd compliance towards it, the fact that he didn't mind and that thought in particular is what excited Ste the most. If Doug didn't mind, if he wanted it too, that means Ste could try again. And this time he might get much further. "Ste, hand me the bread and the olives please." Doug's voice broke him out of his trance and Ste nodded, reaching to the top shelf to get the jar of olives. Unfortunately, they were just about out of his reach and his fingers grazed the jar off the shelf, causing it to roll under the cooker. "Great, now I'm gonna have to reach," Doug mocked unimpressed, rolling up his sleeves. Ste only smiled apologetically at the younger boy as he kneeled to the floor, putting his face to the floor to see where the jar had gone. He began to stretch his hand under the cooker, bending over to reach as far as he could. "Ste, do you think you could shift the cooker a bit and help me?" He called out. But Ste's attention was somewhere else entirely. He was just starting at Doug on the floor, spread out on all fours with his body...or rather his arse in the air, and Ste looking on as if his eyes where going to pop out of his skull. "Umm Ste?" Doug called again, springing the older man into action.

"Right, sorry." Ste moved towards the back of the cooker and lifted it a tiny bit, with great effort on his part because his veins looked like they were going to pop off his neck. Doug successfully retrieved the jar, getting up and straightening out his apron as he placed the jar on the counter. He flashed a quick smile and a thankful nod towards Ste before continuing his job, while Ste took a little while longer to kick back. Ste could feel the tension creep his skin while they began to work again, feeling goosebumps forming across his skin. He didn't know what was going on, how he was this attracted to the man and why he couldn't control himself. I mean, it's not like he hasn't seen it all before right? But still there was something about the American that turned him on to no end. "Ste, put this jar back while I get the tomato paste," Doug told him, shoving the jar into Ste's arm while he opened the cupboard in front of him. Ste stepped up behind Doug, the front of his shoulder pressed against Doug's as he reached upwards to put the jar in the cupboard. Coincidentally, Doug also reached to grab the tin of tomato paste, their hands slightly grazing each other. Upon the touch, Ste's eyes darted towards Doug's, to his surprise found them staring back. The air turned thick with tension for a second time, as they just stared into each other's eyes, letting them speak for one another. Ste took this opportunity to take in Doug's scent as well as his appearance, the blonde quiff of his fringe that complimented his face beautifully. His lean body pressed up against Ste's own, protruding a scent that made Ste's mouth water with hunger. Ste couldn't take it anymore, this attraction to his co worker was proving a bigger distraction then he realised. Doug pulled the tin from the shelf, though Ste quickly manoeuvred Doug around, spinning him swiftly causing him to drop the tin as he pushed him against the counter with his own body. "Ste, what are you-" Ste cut him off, pressing a hungry kiss against the younger boys lips, wrapping his hands around Doug's waist and pushing him more into himself. The kiss was hard, needy and intense, Ste practically crushing his lips against Doug's. Needless to say, it was unexpected from Doug's side and the need to breathe grew too strong. Doug broke the kiss but not the embrace, gasping for breath while heat rose to his cheeks, tinting them a violent shade of pink. Ste, on the other hand, stared at Doug, eyes dilated and a crooked smile plastered on his lips, devious and content. "Ste, no we can't..." Doug breathed, not keeping eye contact with the older boy.

Ste squeezed him tighter against the counter, forcing Doug's eyes to connect with his own. "I want you. Here. Now. And I'm going to take you," Ste commanded. There was an authority to his tone of voice that Doug found unbelievably sexy. And for some reason he couldn't say no.

"Then fucking take me already."

**/WARNING: A bit obvious but this is where the sex scenes begin. Again if you're younger than 14 or don't like reading sex skip this bit. But the other sinners may continue/**

Ste grabbed the sides of Doug's hips and crushed his lips against the young Americans, this time pushing his tongue hungrily into the boy's mouth. His and Doug's tongue connected, fighting for dominance while they body rubbed together, tasting the insides of each others mouth. He ran his fingers up and down Doug's body as he felt Doug's fingers through his hair. They broke the kiss only for a split second, taking in a sharp breath and Doug scrunching Ste's short, soft hair between his fingers before tugging him back into the kiss, moaning in appreciation and throwing himself at Ste. Ste groaned into the kiss as Doug pulled his hair, nipping and pulling Doug's lips with his teeth as they continued to kiss. Ste pulled away from Doug's lips, connecting his lips to the boy's neck, kissing hardly against the skin. He ran one of his hands up against Doug's back, up the back of his neck until Doug's head rested in the palm of Ste's hand. Suddenly, Ste grabbed a handful of the American's hair, forcefully pulling his head back, exposing more of delicious neck to Ste, who pressed a kiss hard against Doug's adam's apple. Doug moaned, the wind taken out of his lungs and Ste continued his assault on his neck, as he felt the man go lower, mouth connecting to his collarbone.

"Scream my name, Doug," Ste moaned seductively, biting down onto the crook of Doug's neck. Doug screamed, or rather he would have if he had his voice. Instead, breathless moans escaped his lips as Doug grabbed onto Ste's body for dear life. Ste ran his hands down Doug's back, his legs and lifted him effortlessly, putting him on the counter top. The second Doug took his seat, he wrapped his dangling legs around Ste's waist and reconnected their lips, slinging one hand over Ste's shoulder and running the other one across his chest. This kiss was much slower this time as the boys took the time to explore each others mouths. Pushing their heads against each other in passion while Ste ripped the apron off of Doug's body, undoing each button of his shirt, running his hands over the rough contours of his partner's body. He peeled the shirt off, placing a kiss on the younger boy's collarbone as he got off the counter. Doug also began to undo each button on Ste's shirt, but was lost to pleasure and incoherent noises when Ste dragged his nails down Doug's back while placing featherlight kisses on his neck. He breathed a heavy moan into Ste's ear, impatiently ripping off the rest of Ste's shirt and connecting his lips to Ste's nipple.

"Ugh fuck," Ste swore underneath his breath, Doug's tongue swirling around his nipple, leaving tiny little bites here and there. Doug quickly moved his attention to the other one, leaving kisses against Ste's body in between. Ste's hand ran through Doug's hair, clenching it tight. After a while, they reconnected their lips, naked chest firmly pressed against naked chest, tongues far into each other's mouths and hands groping one another. Ste moved his hands lower, undoing Doug's belt expectedly and used it to pull the younger boy into him. When their hardened crotches were pressed against each other, Doug gasped into the kissed while Ste just smiled. He drew Doug's belt out of his trousers quickly, it leaving a whacking sound reverberating in the air over the conjoint moaning. Doug mirrored Ste's actions, pulling the older one's belt out of the loop and shoving his fist down Ste's trousers, grabbing his hardened member. Ste gasped sharply at the touch, slinging his arms around Doug's neck and resting his forehead against the other man's, as Doug's fingers continued to stroke Ste. Ste moaned into Doug's ear, biting his earlobe lightly as Doug began to do things with his fingers that drove Ste wild. Pumping the older boy with one hand and stroking his balls with another, it was easy to see why Ste was putty in his hands. When Doug thumbed Ste's slit, that's what drove him overboard as he retook his mouth, pulling his hands out of his pants and pinning them on the counter behind him. Ste pulled Doug's face closer to his by pulling his lower lip with his teeth. He let go, staring deeply into his Doug's eyes, the black of his dilated pupils almost covering his usual sparkling blue. They panted against one another, waiting for each other to move. Ste brought his arm to Doug's lower half, cupping his crotch and squeezing, taking pleasure in the sharp hiss the exited the blonde's mouth.

He undid the buttons of Doug's trousers, pulling the zipper down as he lowered his body, his face now level with the young boy's crotch. Ste pulled Doug's trousers and his boxers in one swift motion, Doug's cock springing upwards and a breath of relief exit his mouth, which quickly turned into a strangled moan as Ste took Doug's balls into his mouth. Ste expertedly massaged them with his tongue, Doug moaning incoherences and gripping the counter top's edge so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Ste moved his tongue up his length, licking Doug's head before fully taking him into his mouth, gagging a tiny bit as the younger boy's cock hit the back of his throat. Ste retreated his mouth for a split second and took Doug in again, relaxing his mouth around him as he began to bob his head, sucking the American off. The pleasure creeped up Doug's body, especially when Ste scraped his nails against Doug's skin, traveling upwards until Doug grabbed it with one of his free hands. He continue to let breathy sighs of pleasure exit his mouth as Ste continued sucking, removing his mouth to lick the length up and down before continuing to suck him off. "Mmmmm...fucking hell Ste," Doug barely breathed. As hot as this was, Doug was getting close and this isn't where he wanted to end. Luckily, as if reading his mind, Ste came off his cock with a long, final suck. He stood up, that same crooked smile plastered on his lips as he retook his place on Doug's mouth. Doug revelling on tasting himself upon Ste's lips, pursuing the taste of Ste's tongue even more so. They continued to kiss for a while, until Ste turned Doug around swiftly and pushed him hard against the counter, pressing his own bulge against Doug's round arse. It was at that moment that Doug realised that Ste was only topless, feeling chinos pressed against his bare arse wasn't nearly as good as the real thing. So when Ste connected his lips to the back of Doug's neck, the younger boy threw his back and needily whispered, "Take off your pants baby."

Ste smiled into the crook of Doug's neck, talking a small step back and quickly removing his chinos and boxer shorts. He pressed his hardened cock against Doug's bare ass, grabbing Doug's waist and pulling him further into it. As soon as Doug felt the contact, he groaned in appreciation, looking over to lock eyes with Ste and bringing his hand up behind Ste's head, pulling him in for a slow kiss. The older boy accepted, but broke the kiss early to kiss down Doug's back, moving agonisingly slowly kissing as he went down. Doug bit his lip in response, an effort to stop his ongoing moans as Ste got lower and lower. Before they knew it was face to face with Doug's arse, staring hungrily towards it. He slammed his hands onto Doug's back, a groan passing his lips as he involuntarily lurched forward, bending over slightly and giving Ste just the edge he needed. He plunged his tongue into Doug's awaiting hole, spreading the young man against the counter top. Doug's eyes shot up, rolling into the back of his head and he groaned loudly in pleasure, Ste taking the time to open him up by plunging his tongue back and forth into Doug. He dragged his hands down his back, placing his hands on either cheek and stretching them further apart and making it easier to plunge his tongue within him. He brought his hand up above Doug's arse, bringing it swiftly down with a loud clap, the young boy gasping, groaning as the pain stung quite a bit, but the assault from Ste's tongue distracted him. Ste's assault continued, the taste of Doug egging him on even more, sometimes kissing one of the cheeks before continuing.

"Ste, put it in me already," Doug breathed. Ste removed his face and walked to the cupboard above the partition as Doug's body flushed with impatience and need. He looked over his shoulder, breathing heavily, to see what he was taking so long. Ste was tossing utensils and empty containers, getting more and more frustrated. He looked under the partition and opened that cupboard, moving things around before frustratingly shutting it forcefully. "Ste," Doug called out, with his lover looking at him he motioned his head to the fridge, "I moved them behind there." Ste smiled sexily in response, moving behind the fridge and opening the cabinet behind it, revealing the bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. He ripped one off and grabbed the bottle of lube and walked over to where Doug was standing. He wrapped his arms around Doug, pulling him close and placing a kiss on his cheek before ripping the condom wrapper off with his teeth. Doug giggled in response as he watched Ste over his own shoulder, applying a generous amount of lube to his dick and fingering Doug's hole, who hissed in response. He placed one of his hands on Doug's shoulder, using his other to line up his cock and Doug's hole. He slowly pushed in, tight heat consuming the head of his length and pleasure coursing through his body.

"Aaahh," Doug breathed out. Ste ran his hands up Doug's back, pushing him down onto the counter top where the younger boy leaned forward, resting his elbows against the counter and placing his hands flat. Ste then placed his hands on either side of Doug's neck and slowly pushing himself in, placing a kiss on the Doug's neck. Doug moaned, both in pleasure and discomfort as Ste began to move inside him. Ste slowly snapped his hips back and forth, moaning seductively into the younger man's ear, his body picking the pace up as he began to move faster. The pain and discomfort at this point had left and all that registered with Doug was pleasure, who was desperately trying to hold on to something as Ste rode faster into him. Ste started to thrust, hearing Doug's whines to each smack of the skin making him more determined to hear more. He ran his arm down the back of the American, shifting his angle slightly as he heard the most delicious whine from Doug's mouth, who's eyebrows raised as the breath was taken from him. "Oh god, yes Ste, right there. Fuck me right there baby," he groaned, Ste complying, feeling a bit awkward at the angle Doug wanted. So Ste grabbed one of Doug's legs and pulled it onto the table, laying it flat as he gripped Doug's hip with one hand and slung his arm around Doug's shoulder. He pulled him into his body, his back fitting perfectly well against Ste's torso. Doug turned his head to lock eyes with Ste, and the pair shared a quick, chaste kiss. Digging his nails into Doug, he thrusted forward, deep, temperate and with passion. The slapping of skin could be heard throughout the deli, along with Doug's mewls and whimpering as Ste's ragged breathing as he continued the attack on Doug's prostate.

"Ahhh...shit Ste, harder...fuck me harder baby, ohmygod-" Doug's whines were left on the tip of his tongue when Ste pulled out and slammed back in with all the force he could muster. He did this two more times before pulling out, pulling Doug's leg back down to the floor, hooking his arms under Doug's armpits, grabbing onto the younger boy's collar and continue to relentlessly assault the younger boy, moving within him like a man on a mission, caressing the young man's body with his own. Ste breathed into Doug's ear, "Shit baby I'm close," dropping one of his hands and grabbed Doug's length, pumping him as he continued to snap his hips. Doug bit his lip harshly as he felt a powerful force in the lower pit of his stomach, as he closed his eyes, feelings of ecstasy rising throughout his body as he felt his eyelids shut.

"Shit, Ste I'm gonna-" Doug was cut off when Ste bit down on his neck, leaving pleasure course through his body, and when it reached his lower areas, Doug couldn't help but cum, white liquid spewing out of his cock. This had a big effect on Ste too, because when he came, Doug's walls tightened drastically, causing Ste to gasp, push Doug flat on his stomach upon the counter and rip off the condom and cum all over his back. For that minute, groans were all that were heard in that deli. They both panted, the air cooling around them as time went on. Doug stood up straight and turned around, looking Ste in the eyes as they both regained their normal sense of breathing.

**/Okay, the sex has finished. You sinners may continue reading. On the off chance someone did skip the sex, here is where you can continue reading. But that's a lot of sex you skipped/**

As soon as the boys began breathing normally, Ste smiled and stepped towards Doug, wrapping his hands around the young man's frame and pulled him into his body. For a minute, they just stood there, Doug resting his arms on Ste's chest with a cheeky smile on his lips, staring into his eyes. Ste ran his hands down Doug's body, pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss tasted nice, considering there was dry sweat all over them. After they broke apart, they stared at each other for a while. "That was amazing, Doug."

"Heh, weren't too bad yourself there cowboy," Doug cheekily responded.

"Cowboy? Got a kink there, Dougie boy? Want me to wear a hat next time?"

"Couldn't hurt," Doug winked. Ste leaned in for another kiss but Doug moved away, "uhh I think we should get cleaned up."

"Yeah, I don't think Frankie's lot would appreciate that we just had sex instead of making their food."

Doug laughed in response, "You're an idiot, you have to wake up first."

"Wake...Up?"

xXx

Ste's eyes shot wide open, bloodshot and sweat dripping down his forehead. He felt his body was sweating and he had a very painful, very uncomfortable hardon. He pushed the duvet off of him and sat at the edge of his bed, a mixture of emotions and confusion. What the hell was that? Did he just have a wet dream about his ex? Judging by his hardon, which was wet, he had clearly reacted more than he thought. Where the hell did that come from?

"Steven, are you okay?" A gruff man said from behind Ste.

"Yeah, I'm okay Brendan. You go back to sleep while I just quickly use the loo." Ste leaned in and gave Brendan a quick peck on the lips and the older man smiled, humming in response. Ste got up, walked to the door and looked back at the man lying in his bed.

"What the fuck am I gonna do now?"

**I FINALLY FINISHED. I need to take multiple showers after writing that omg cuz I didn't expect it to be that awkward to write and that long. Hence the kinda long wait, this was the first time I wrote over a period of time and not just in one go like I normally do. And plus it was the first time writing any sort of smut so...Please forgive the overkill. Although I said this is gonna be a 2 parter don't be surprised if the next chapter has nothing to do with this one because I kinda like this one's ending. But yeah, that's the end of that. As usual, reviews are all the welcome and I'm gonna take a tiny break so expect my next piece in more than a week. See you next time :D xxxx**


End file.
